NighT
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Una aldena se pierde en el bosque y pide asilo en una mansión ubicada dentro del mismo para pasar la noche, nunca imaginó que terminaría en una batalla a contrarreloj para salvar su vida y regresar a casa en una pieza. Decididas a ganar el Love Live, las chicas de μ's deciden llevar a cabo una historia que Hanayo escribió para su clase de literatura.
1. Preludio

_Era una oportunidad única, tanto que la insistencia de Nico y Hanayo para participar en ella no fue insistencia realmente._

 _Con las finales del Love Live tan cerca y la difusión tan grande del evento mismo desde la aparición del grupo estrella de Otonokizaka, cualquier cosa que sirviera como promoción vendría excelente. En esta ocasión los organizadores tenían una dinámica bastante interesante para Halloween, representaciones dignas de la festividad._

 _Cada quien había hecho lo suyo, en su mayoría canciones y bailes representativos; y como nuestras chicas ya habían creado Dancing Stars on Me (y según Nico no deberían ser repetitivas si querían ganar), se decidieron por tomar la historia que Hanayo había escrito para su clase de literatura y adaptarlo a una historia que se pudiera adaptar a una obra de teatro._

 _Con el apoyo financiero de Maki conseguir lo necesario para que el resultado fuera espectacular no fue difícil, con Kotori a cargo de los vestuarios, con Nozomi a cargo de la fotografía/escenografía en cámara y con todas las demás poniendo de su parte, todo parecía pintar bien, pues tanta práctica con los MV les ayudaron a pulir su lado teatral._

 _Entre Eli, Nico y Umi se encargaron de conectar las cámaras a la web oficial que la segunda había abierto para el grupo, dejando el mensaje de que su promoción sería cuatro noches distintas, una a la semana, tanto como para dejar misterio como para poder revelar el final maestro para la noche del 31._

 _Y a pesar de que Honoka y Rin no habían hecho más que apoyar en donde pudiesen (con Honoka aprovechando su amistad con Kira Tsubasa de A-Rise para promocionarse mutuamente), todas sabían que habían dado su mejor esfuerzo._

 _Una cosa es segura, las chicas de µ's estaban completamente seguras de que su presentación sería recordada eternamente._

* * *

 ** _ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN..._**

 ** _1\. Este "fic" nació realmente hace un año cuando invadido por las fiestas de Halloween y otras cosas, me inspiré en la idea de la Saga NighT de Vocaloid, una bastante confusa de la que me surgió una rara teoría 8que fue desmoronada en cuando leí la explicación oficial pero ya iba demasiado avanzado como para simplemente borrarla)._**

 ** _2\. Relacionado al punto anterior, este "fic" vendría siendo su especial de Halloween, cada capítulo será una canción de la saga (que por lo que veo que va quedando, son capítulos largos) que serán publicados cada miércoles a mi manera de romper la cuarta pared; ya que sabrán el final el dia 31 de octubre._**

 ** _3\. En el siguiente capítulo comprenderán porqué todo aquí estuvo en cursivas, todo aquí está tan fríamente cuidado que TODO tiene un significado._**

 ** _4\. Si alguien me lee en el fandom de Symphogear, mañana estaré publicando las actualizaciones que debo por allá ;), si alguien me lee en el fandom de Nanoha o leyó Amor de Biblioteca, debo decirles que eso durará más en poder ser publicado, junto con otra sorpresilla XD_**

 ** _Ahora si... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERME! De verdad es algo que se gradece mucho; los escritores somos nada sin ustedes, de verdad muchas gracias por existir. Espero no estemos leyendo aquí en NighT_**


	2. Bad End Night

Suspiró con molestia al sentir como el frío le calaba en los huesos; quedarse hasta tan tarde en el bosque no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, pero no pudo hacer nada con su pésimo sentido de la orientación, que con facilidad le hizo olvidar en donde se encontraba y como volver a su aldea. Debió comprar una soga de quince mil metros y atarla en la puerta de su casa.

Yazawa Nico era una aldeana de tan solo diecisiete años que trabajaba humildemente en el restaurante del pueblo. Tenía cabellos azabaches atados en dos coletas y ojos carmín; por otra parte… su cuerpo estaba tan desarrollado como una niña de secundaria con una tardía pubertad, lo cual solía molestarla cuando le confundían con niñas de primaria al borde de ser una mujer adulta hecha y derecha.

— ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza cuando decidí seguir lo que decía una carta tan carente de sentido? —Se quejó consigo misma al sentir otra brisa fría, no llevaba un sweater siquiera, iba de mal en peor, y es que no era como si la delgada tela en su blanco vestido fuese más abrigadora que el chal rosado que cubría sus hombros.

Sabemos que ahora no tienen todo demasiado claro, pero no desesperen, después de todo, esta es una historia llena de misterio.

Nico continuó caminando cada vez más asustada, tratando fervientemente el volver a casa; entonces el sol cayó, derrumbando su última esperanza, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y casi como si todo estuviera escrito en un libreto, ante sus ojos apareció una casa bastante grande, una mansión en pocas palabras. Miró nuevamente la carta en su mano, ahora con cierta molestia con dicho papel, y lo guardó en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Venció su orgullo ochenta veces antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta. Le abrió una mujer que parecía ser mayor a ella, de largos cabellos azules y ojos color miel vestida con un traje de mayordomo que frunció el ceño al verle, como si aquello fuese la cosa más anormal del mundo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —Cuestionó con una voz bastante profunda que hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

—S-Si—Contestó un tanto temerosa, intimidada por la figura imponente de su interlocutora—. Verá, estoy perdida y no tengo idea de cómo volver a casa, está oscuro y tengo miedo. Quisiera saber, si me permiten quedarme aquí durante esta noche.

—Ya veo.

La puerta fue abierta un poco más, dejando ver a una mujer aún más imponente que la que había abierto su puerta bebiendo vino mientras que leía un libro frente a una chimenea, era notablemente más alta que la peli-azulada y sus ojos azules eran casi inexpresivos; la pelinegra interiormente se pateaba por su grandiosa idea de pedir ayuda, pero era eso o arriesgarse a que le pasara quien sabe qué cosa afuera, pero el destino es curioso.

—Señora Ayase. Esta joven solicita posada durante esta noche, ¿estaría bien concedérsela? —Cuestionó con seriedad. La rubia despegó la mirada de su libro y dejó que la copa de vino reposara sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, a cambio fijó su mirada azulada sobre Nico, quien a cada segundo que pasaba se arrepentía más de su idea, sentía desconfianza de esas personas a saber porque.

La rubia sonrió y volvió a tomar su copa.

—Claro. Avisa a Kotori-chan que tendremos un invitado más en la cena de esta noche.

La peli-azul asintió partiendo rumbo a lo que Nico juzgaría que es la cocina.

—Perdona si Umi te intimidó, suele ser un poco reacia a los cambios de último momento. —Dijo de manera conciliadora—Mi nombre es Ayase Eli, soy la ama y señora de esta mansión, pero siéntete libre de llamarme Eli.

—Eli-san, entonces. —Sus mejillas seguramente se sonrojaron por aquella calidez que le golpeó tan contundentemente tras la sonrisa de la rubia.

—Ara, ara. Me voy cinco minutos y ya estás engañándome con una niña—Una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos jade entró de una de las puertas que rodeaban el lugar con una pícara sonrisa. Ahora que lo notaba, llevaba ropa a juego con Eli, pero contrario a ésta, su ropa resaltaba a la perfección las curvas de su cuerpo, pues su vestido parecía diseñado por uno de los mejores confeccionistas en el continente especialmente para ella mientras que Eli optaba por pantalones y botas que, acompañados por la gabardina que usaba, le hacía casi verse como un verdadero príncipe.

—No seas así Nozomi—Suplicó Eli en tono cansino—Sabes que jamás haría algo como eso. Ella simplemente vino a pedirnos asilo, se perdió en el bosque y no sabe cómo regresar.

—Interesante—Contrario a Eli y Umi, esta mujer, Nozomi, parecía ser más llevadera, y con esto su miedo disminuyó un poco—Soy la señora Nozomi Toujou de Ayase, ¿Quién eres tú, pequeña conejita?

—Yazawa Nico—Dijo—Vivo en el pueblo contiguo, trabajo como camarera.

Pareció procesar recién lo dicho por la peli-morada.

—Espera, ¿cómo me llamaste?

— ¡Wow! ¡Entonces es verdad que hay alguien nuevo en la casa! —Aparecieron frente a ella dos torbellinos anaranjados, eran dos niñas que parecían muñecas de porcelana por lo fino de sus facciones. Una de ellas tenía su cabello jengibre atado en una pequeña coleta en su lado derecho con unos ojos azules centellantes de vida, la otra en cambio, poseía su cabello anaranjado más claro y chillón junto a unos ojos amarillentos que le recordaron a aquel gato travieso en casa que siempre disfrutaba de molestar a su hermano menor.

— ¡Es una señorita bastante bonita! —Casi gritó la de ojos azules— ¡Somos muy afortunados! ¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Honoka!

— ¡Y yo soy Rin, nya! —La de ojos gatunos alzó la mano muy entusiasta— ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche nya!

Que alguien le ayudara por favor, no era buena llevándose con niñas enérgicas, sus hermanas siempre habían sido bastante tranquilas. Lo mismo iba para su hermano.

—Señoras Ayase, la cena ya está servida—Dijo una joven de cabellos ceniza en un traje de Maid que le sonrió dulcemente, ¿cómo pudo desconfiar de aquellas personas tan amables? —Señorita Yazawa, espero que le guste la comida occidental.

—Claro que me gusta, gracias. —Una vez todos en la mesa Nico se sintió mal por su inicial desconfianza a quienes sin pedir nada a cambio le brindaron posada, la comida estaba exquisita y habían tenido vino casi como celebrando su llegada; se interesaron por su vida y comentaron un poco de la suya, como que eran una familia bastante grande; Eli y Nozomi eran una pareja casada, y la chica pelirroja que bajó tras el anuncio de la cena era su hija –que Nico debía admitir que aunque era linda, su carácter Tsundere disminuía parte de su encanto–. Presentaron a Kotori mientras servía los platos en la mesa junto con Umi, ambas a sus servicios por el linaje de sus padres; así como Honoka y Rin hacían lo propio, Honoka en la parte de la cocina y la atención personal, y Rin como encargada de atender a los invitados en un futuro.

—Oh vaya—Soltó Eli en medio de tan relajante cena (que más bien parecía fiesta) atrapando la vista de todos—Parece que nuestra visita inesperada nos hizo perder la noción del tiempo, quedan quince minutos para las doce de la noche—Comentó risueña con la mirada fija en el reloj a la mitad de las escaleras, en el punto exacto en que los lados izquierdo y derecho se interconectaban.

—Vaya que es tarde. Es una lástima que no hayas escuchado a nuestra hija tocar, sus melodías en el piano son simplemente majestuosas. —Se lamentó Nozomi.

Nico quiso hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre la pelirroja que se creía tan digna del mundo que ni una mirada le dirigió, pero algo dentro de ella, no pudo identificar que –quiso atribuirlo a un agradecimiento por los anfitriones–, le hizo sonreír y hablar con gracia.

—No se preocupe, puede hacerlo en cualquier otra ocasión.

—En ese caso, es hora de irnos a dormir. —Eli, arbitraria como siempre, dio la orden para que todos se movieran.

No queriendo parecer parásito, Nico ayudó a Kotori, Umi, Honoka y Rin, a recoger la mesa. No pudo ir a lavar ya que tanto la peli-grisácea como la peli-azulado se negaron fervientemente excusándose de que si bien, se trataba de algo inesperado, ella era su huésped y no podían permitirle ayudar; así que, sin más opción, Nico aceptó irse a su habitación asignada. Honoka y Rin le acompañaron no sin antes intercambiar unas cuantas miradas con la mayordomo, más la azabache decidió ignorarlo.

Continuaron charlando de camino a su habitación, las peli-naranjo si bien eran enérgicas, eran demasiado agradables. Una vez llegadas a su habitación, las pequeñas se despidieron y finalmente dejaron a Nico descansar para al día siguiente volver a su hogar.

La última vez que la Yazawa vio un reloj eran las 11:56 de la noche.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con bastante energía, sentía como si hubiese repuesto todas las horas de sueño perdidas ente tanto trabajo, su sueño nunca había sido tan reparador y sinceramente no creía que la cama fuera la responsable. Se sentó sobre la cama y se estiró.

— ¿Pero qué? —Todo seguía a oscuras, ¿acaso su cansancio era tanto que durmió un día completo? ¡Qué pena ver la cara de Eli!

No.

Momento.

Tiempo fuera.

Aquello era imposible, nadie puede dormir tanto.

—Seguro solo fue una siesta—Se dijo al ver por la ventana la espesa neblina.

—Pues para ser una siesta fue bastante larga nya—Dijo una voz risueña desde su puerta. Nico saltó enseguida en su lugar, los ojos amarillos de Rin se vieron extraños en la oscuridad, que sumados a su repentina aparición, le sacaron un buen susto.

—Recuerda lo que nos dijo Nico-chan, Rin-chan. Ella trabaja muy duro para ayudar en casa a su madre, es normal que esté cansada—Dijo Honoka muy "maduramente", viéndose como alguien confiable a los ojos de Rin.

— ¡Es verdad nya!

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? —Preguntó Nico recomponiéndose de la sorpresa.

—Estamos aburridas nya.

—Queríamos ver si podrías jugar con nosotras. ¡Por favor!

Ambas menores se acercaron a Nico con caras suplicantes.

— ¿A esta hora? ¿Qué están locas? —La azabache quiso hacerles entender lo irracional en ese actuar.

—Umi-chan y Kotori-chan siempre lo hacen—Se quejó Rin con un puchero.

—Pues vayan a jugar con ellas.

—Pero ellas ya están muy ocupadas, no queremos molestarlas—Dijo Honoka—Aquí entre nos, además de jugar, también necesitamos de tu ayuda.

— ¿Para qué?

Rin y Honoka intercambiaron miradas antes de ver con temor a la puerta. Honoka se acercó a Nico.

—Perdimos unas hojas muy importantes de un libro muy importante—Susurró—Queremos encontrarlo antes de que Eli-san o Umi-chan se den cuenta, sino nos regañarán muy feo.

—Eso está bien, sirve que aprenden más sobre sus acciones.

— ¡Nico-chan, esto de verdad es muy importante! —Reclamó Honoka— ¡No tanto por el regaño, sino por lo que tienen las hojas!

— ¿Y que tiene?

—Un escrito muy, muy, **muuuuy** importante.

Nico pareció pensarlo unos momentos más.

—Solo porque ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo las ayudaré. —Las menores se alegraron mientras que la chica de coletas no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Buscar aquella bendita hoja no parecía fácil ni por asomo, las niñas no quisieron siquiera decirle que estaba escrito aquellas hojas, pero le aseguraron que lo reconocería enseguida, eran hojas arrancadas… y ya, esa era su única pista.

Vaya lío.

Vio a lo lejos a Rin y a Honoka correr de un lado a otro, aunque más que buscar parecían estarse correteando. ¿Así que simplemente le dejaron la búsqueda para poder jugar a gusto, eh? Vaya par de niñas más astutas.

—No se supone que deberías estar despierta—Dijo una voz un tanto nasal detrás de ella que le hizo sobresaltarse nuevamente.

—Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti—Respondió de manera audaz, no le había gustado aquel tono de réplica de alguien que –según sus anfitriones– era menor que ella.

—Vine a tomar agua como estaba estipulado— ¿Estipulado? ¿Enserio? — ¿Tú por qué estás despierta? Hasta donde supe, tú debiste irte a la cama hace unos minutos cuando terminamos de cenar.

— ¿Unos minutos? Pero si acabo de despertar. Tus hermanas me pusieron a jugar con ellas. —Reprendió a la pelirroja señalando al par de peli-naranjas.

—Ellas no son mis hermanas. Y tampoco deberías seguirles el juego. —Sin decir más se alejó de Nico.

— ¿Que no escuchas lo que estoy diciendo? Me acabo de… ¡Vete al demonio! —Masculló al ver que Maki no le prestó ni la más mínima atención y se giró nuevamente, ahora hacia las menores.

—Oh, ¡Nico-chan! ¿Lo encontraste, nya? —Preguntó Rin en el suelo con Honoka encima de ella aplicándole una rara llave de lucha.

—No. Y ustedes, que supuestamente son las más preocupadas en encontrar las hojas, deberían estarlas buscando con más empeño.

—Mou, Nico-chan comienza a sonar como Maki-chan. —Se quejó Honoka sintiéndose extrañamente regañada.

—No me vuelvas a comparar con ese tomate. —Ordenó entre dientes, su semblante asustó a las menores, que ahora que lo notaba, ¿qué tenían en sus rodillas? Parecían como si estas fueran articuladas… como de una muñeca.

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró nuevamente en la hiperactiva dupla.

—Ahora, acabo de toparme con Maki. —Nuevamente tragó su orgullo y le llamó por su nombre. "Lo haces por Eli y Nozomi", se recordó contando mentalmente hasta diez—Y seriamente necesito saber, ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

—Realmente no lo sé, el tiempo llega a ser muy relativo, más aquí nya~, ¿verdad, Honoka-chan?

—Claro que sí Rin-chan. Por eso uno nunca se debe confiar de los relojes. —Asintio numeradas veces para remarcar su punto, viéndose sinceramente orgullosa de ella misma.

En el preciso momento en que Nico estaba por volver a hablar, las miradas de las menores cambiaron, viéndose sorprendidas, intercambiando miradas confusas, aquello le llamó curiosamente la atención, ya que algo parecía no cuadrar del todo para ellas.

— ¡HONOKA! ¡RIN! ¡VENGAN ACÁ!

Hasta la misma Nico se asustó de escuchar la enojada voz de Umi, temblando ligeramente en su lugar mientras que las peli-naranjas sentían que acababan de ver su vida frente a sus ojos antes de correr desesperadamente a donde había provenido la iracunda voz. Nico estaba por demás segura de que la mayordomo ya estaba al tanto de lo que las niñas perdieron, tal vez y hasta lo había encontrado.

Suspiró aliviada, aquello era un tanto extraño pero normal cuando tienes a tantas personas viviendo en un mismo lugar. Sin embargo, aún no entendía cuanto tiempo había dormido realmente.

—Seguro fue un rato simplemente y Honoka y Rin hicieron de las suyas. —Se encogió de hombros y subió por las escaleras para volver a dormir, se sentía extrañamente cansada y eso que no había pasado más de una hora ayudando al par torbellino de idiotas. Vaya, incluso su antipatía había regresado, sonrió ante aquello pero su sonrisa se congeló tan rápido como se plasmó.

El enorme reloj de la escalera no mentía, eran las 11:56 de la noche. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Algo estaba mal.

Seguro el reloj se había quedado sin batería, sí, seguro era eso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Continuó el camino a su habitación, buscando algun otro reloj para confirmar que seguramente serían las quien sabe qué horas de la madrugada.

Finalmente vio uno, a mitad del pasillo, más grande que el de la escalera que marcaba nuevamente las 11:56.

¿Qué demonios?

Cruzó rápidamente el pasillo que había atravesado y miró en otro reloj, uno más pequeño, que al igual que los demás marcaba las 11:56 de la noche.

Algo de verdad estaba, muy, muy, _muy_ mal allí.

No todos los relojes podían quedarse sin batería en el mismo momento, ¿verdad?

Buscó la ventana más cercana y miró a través de ella. Miró las nubes, la rebosante luna llena y las calladas estrellas a saber cuánto tiempo que a la final resultó ser igual de inútil que lo hubiera sido el mirar el detenido reloj de la escalera. Nada se movía, todo parecía congelado, como si lo que hubiera fuera de la mansión fuera una pintura a trescientos sesenta grados.

Tonterías, nada de aquello tenía sentido.

La puerta del fondo del pasillo fue abierta; de ella salió una malhumorada Eli aun con sus ropas de vestir delante de una visiblemente contrariada Nozomi que parecía querer calmarla.

Nunca llegaría a comprender por qué en ese momento sintió un profundo terror al reconocerlas, por lo que sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo se escondió tras la primera cosa que encontró: un enorme florero decorativo.

Nunca antes había amado tanto ser tan pequeña.

—Vamos Elicchi, cálmate un poco, no es tan malo. —Se escuchó la voz tranquilizada de la ojos jade.

— ¿No es tan malo? Todo está mal aquí, desde la llegada de la estúpida aldeana esa hasta ahora. —Estúpida ella, no la iban a insultar, no señor— Deberíamos estar dormidas, ¿entiendes? ¡Dormidas!

— ¿Pero que no logras verlo? No deberíamos estarnos quejando, y aun así lo estamos haciendo.

Eli chasqueó la lengua.

—Como algo inesperado vuelva a suceder voy a matar con mis propias manos al responsable—Fue lo último que escuchó Nico, asustándose por el tono que empleó la rubia. Quedarse en su habitación sería lo más adecuado, así no exaltaría los nervios de Eli como para que quisiera hacerle daño.

Momento, pero si habla con Umi, quien está regañando a Rin y a Honoka, lo más seguro es que ella igualmente se viera envuelta en el enrollo, de ser así, su habitación sería el lugar menos seguro.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

Todos los relojes seguían marcando la misma hora que antes y la luna continuaba sin moverse de su lugar. La noche continuaba tan oscura como al inicio, su refugio se estaba volviendo también su prisión.

¿Qué pasaría si saliera de la mansión?

Miró a los alrededores, no había nadie cerca. Si se apresuraba y caminaba a un paso sigiloso seguramente podría salir.

— ¡Rin-chan, encontré a Nico-chan! —Llamó Honoka haciendo que la abofetease mentalmente, rogando a que Eli o Umi no la escucharan, sentía una extraña desconfianza ante ellas dos por algún motivo desconocido; y aunque parecieran unas idiotas, Nico se sentía más segura con Honoka y Rin que con cualquier otro miembro de la mansión.

— ¡Nico-chan! —Exclamó Rin igual de alto, por un…— ¡Te estábamos buscando pero simplemente te desapareciste! ¿O estábamos jugando a las escondidas? Si es así, entonces Honoka-chan va ganando porque siempre estuvo conmigo y te acaba de encontrar nya~

Dios, de verdad eran unas idiotas.

— ¿Para qué me querían? —Nico decidió ir directo al punto.

—Oh sí, le comentamos a Umi-chan lo de las páginas perdidas, ¡decidieron que nos iban a ayudar a encontrarlas! —Comentó Honoka de lo más calmada.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!

— ¡No están enojadas Nya~! Pero Eli-chan quiere hablar contigo—Dijo Rin alegre, cambiando su tono a uno pensativo por su última frase. Aquello asustó a Nico más de lo que ya había sido asustada a lo largo de la noche, quería huir.

—A todo esto, ¿qué haces tan cerca de la puerta? —Finalmente Honoka reparó en lo importante.

— ¿Intentaba salir a tomar aire? —Respondió dudosa, y aun así aquellas palabras fueron tomadas por las menores como si fuera la peor de las catástrofes.

— ¡No, Nico-chan! Tenemos prohibido salir de la mansión. —Alegaron al unísono, con un nya por parte de la niña gato.

—No, más bien _ustedes_ tienen prohibido salir de la mansión. —Recalcó el hecho de que ellas eran solo unas niñas (que Nico tuviese la apariencia ya era diferente) a lo que ambas negaron varias veces de manera infantil.

—Nadie puede salir de la mansión jamás, a menos que tenga _la llave. —_ Confesó Honoka queriendo dar un toque de misterio.

La tenían que estar jodiendo.

—Bien, ¿y donde puedo encontrar "la llave"? —Preguntó tratando de seguir siendo paciente, ni las peleas entre Kokoro y Cocoa le daban tantos problemas. Rin miró a Honoka confundida a lo que ésta negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso deberías saberlo tú, después de todo eres la protagonista y tú tienes el final feliz.

— ¿Protagonista de qué? ¿Qué es eso del final feliz?

Estaban por contestar cuando una nueva presencia se hizo presente en la escena.

—Creí haberte dicho que no deberías seguirles el rollo a Honoka y a Rin, enana. —Comentó Maki de manera malhumorada, frunciendo el ceño al verlas hablando.

—Eres una persona con pésimos modales, ¿lo sabías, tomate?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Llamar a la persona que ignoraste descaradamente hace horas enana y meterte en una conversación que claramente no te concierte no es muy educado que digamos. —Dijo Nico de manera ácida.

Maki rodó los ojos por la actitud irritante de la aldeana, honestamente nunca le cayó bien y si ni Eli ni Nozomi estaban con ella no tenía por qué fingir lo contrario.

—Mira, no estoy del mejor de los humores como para lidiar con otra niña más, así que hazme el favor de irte a dormir o lo que sea, pero lejos de este par de problemáticas.

— ¿Y Maki-chan cuando está de buen humor, Teniente Rin? —preguntó Honoka.

—Nunca, Capitana Honoka. —Contestó la aludida de una manera graciosamente militar que sacó una sonrisa a la azabache.

—Ustedes dos váyanse a fastidiar a otro lado. —Prácticamente corrió a las peli naranjo, pero estas se mostraron indignadas.

— ¡Que cruel, Maki-chan. Nosotras nunca fastidiamos, nya~! —Exclamó Rin abrazándose a la pelirroja quien se sonrojó notablemente, lo cual, por muy sorprendente que sea, se incrementó cuando Honoka se unió al abrazo.

— ¡S-Suéltenme! —Intentó alejarse pero las desgraciadas eran insistentes. Entonces se percató de algo—Oigan ¿Dónde se metió la tabla?

Las menores intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

— ¡Nico-chan! —Exclamó al ver que no entendían a quien se refería.

— ¿Nico-chan? —Preguntaron pícaras, ella nunca llamaba a alguien con sufijos en sus nombres.

—Así se la han pasado llamándola, ¿no? —Preguntó retóricamente—Sus voces se escuchan por toda la mansión.

Honoka hizo un puchero junto con su mejor cara de perrito abandonado mientras Rin desviaba la mirada fingiendo estar enojada, cosa que no duro mucho al divisar a la azabache caminando nuevamente en dirección a las escaleras.

— ¡Nico-chan! ¿A dónde vas? —Honoka gritó lo considerablemente alto como para que incluso le escucharan fuera de la mansión, esto provocó que rápidamente Eli, Nozomi, Kotori y Umi salieran de las diferentes entradas al lugar.

—Nico, al fin te encuentro. Necesito que me permitas un momento a solas, acompáñame. —Eli sonó aliviada al inicio, pero terminó con una seriedad peor a la que le mostró cuando llegó.

Nico no dijo nada, dio dos pasos atrás. Eli frunció el ceño e intercambió miradas con Nozomi.

— ¿Nico-chan? —Habló Kotori de manera conciliadora.

La aludida decidió correr escaleras arriba, si lograba llegar a su habitación y se encerraba podría estar a salvo todo el tiempo que requiriera a sol que saliera, ¿verdad? Por más que el tiempo no avanzase en algun momento debía llegar la mañana, ¿cierto? Solo que algo falló en su brillante plan, su pequeña complexión y lo grande de los escalones le hicieron tropezarse y darse de lleno, con la pared, solo para descubrir que no era una pared, sino una puerta confundida en la pared.

— ¿Sucede algo conejita, estás bien? —Cuestionó Nozomi tratando de conseguir su atención.

—Déjame revisarte—Habló Umi dando un paso hacia ella, esto hizo que Nico rápidamente se levantara ignorando el dolor del golpe y corriera dentro de la puerta, encontrándose con unas escaleras que guiaban a lo que parecía un sótano, uno bastante oscuro, poco le importó y continuó corriendo sin imaginarse lo que encontraría.

Seis, siete, ocho.

Frente a Nico había ocho ataúdes perfectamente alineados.

Oh Dios.

¡Oh Dios!

¡OH DIOS!

— ¡Nico! —La voz de Eli le sacó un sobresalto cuando las luces repentinamente se encendieron—Oh no… Esto definitivamente no estaba dentro del guión. —Se lamentó.

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora, Elicchi? —Cuestionó Nozomi intercambiando miradas con las demás, Kotori parecía realmente asustada mientras que Maki parecía estar matando a una paralizada Nico con la mirada.

—No lo sé, no soy yo quien…

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose interrumpió su diálogo.

— ¡Peligro, peligro! —Gritaron las menores a coro, el enorme reloj que igualmente marcaba las 11:56 de la noche estaba roto, y las manecillas del mismo estaban en las manos de la huésped, quien únicamente buscaba un lugar en donde pasar la noche y quien ahora les miraba con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

—Ahora lo entiendo. —Murmuró.

Ella no iba a ser otro ataúd en aquel sótano. O eran ellas o era Nico quien viviría.

* * *

La mañana llegó y los rayos del sol iluminaron el enorme living que ahora se bañaba en sangre, donde una joven azabache lloraba desconsoladamente apoyada sobre las enormes puertas que debieron constituir su salida.

Alguna clase de locura le invadió la noche anterior y la adrenalina hizo lo suyo, permitiéndole tomar la vida de siete personas.

Por más que buscó nunca encontró la dichosa llave que abriría las puertas.

Intentó salir por alguna ventana, pero todas estaban cerradas, y aun si las rompiera, toda la casa estaba rodeada por un abismo demasiado ancho como para que pudiera saltar siquiera un cuarto del mismo, y lo suficientemente profundo como para no querer caer en él.

Buscó todos los materiales posibles que le ayudaran a abrir las puertas, pero a pesar de estar hechas de madera parecían estar hechas de acero, ya que nada le permitía abrirlas, impenetrables, así eran.

Estaba viva, pero encerrada. ¿Qué diferencia había?

Bueno, al menos no había sido asesinada por siete psicópatas bastante peculiares.

Ella solo quería volver a casa, aunque en su interior sabía que después de lo acontecido, no volvería a ser la misma.

Se acurrucó aún más contra sí misma poco antes de que unos resonantes aplausos acompañaran sus sollozos llenos de una extraña mezcla entre desesperación y alivio.

No fue capaz de pararse, sintiéndose extrañamente cansada, pero al menos fue capaz de distinguir el rostro de aquella silueta que se ocultaba tras una enorme túnica que ocultaba sus ropas —y que seguramente no dejaría ver su rostro de llevar la capucha puesta— mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Los aplausos continuaron sonando, aunque cada vez sonaban más apagados.

—Honestamente este no es el final que estaba esperando—Aquella persona estaba llorando—Ha sido muy cercano a lo que estaba esperando, pero…—Su voz se quebró mientras dejaba en las manos de Nico otra carta nueva—Aun así ha sido maravilloso.

Sus oídos comenzaban a pitar, un dolor de cabeza le invadió, se sentía cada vez más débil, algo parecido a una fiebre.

—Hace mucho que no veía un amanecer, supongo que es la consecuencia del… de una… noche… locura

Aquella persona acarició sus cabellos de forma maternal con una sonrisa triste, parecía decirle algo pero ya no era capaz de escucharlo para nada. Lo último parecía una disculpa, pero no lo podía asegurar con exactitud.

En ese momento todo se volvió negro para Nico.

* * *

 _ **Yo esperaba que quedara más largo el capítulo, pero 4.5K no está nada mal... Tal parece que tengo problema con alargar las cosas (?)**_

 _ **Total, espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en la continuación n.n**_


End file.
